The Miracle Potion
by SasatheShy
Summary: Humba Wumba's newest spell turns both Banjo and Kazooie human! Now, as Humba Wumba tries to conjure up a potion to turn them back, both Banjo and Kazooie decide to experiment with their new bodies. BXK romance! Story complete!
1. Part 1

Banjo Kazooie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Banjo-Kazooie related, but the video game. (SO FUN!) And I do not make a profit off of the writing of this story. **

**Story Summary: An interesting, new spell of Humba Wumba's turns both Banjo and Kazooie into humans! While Humba tries to come up with a concoction to turn them back to normal, Banjo and Kazooie decide to experiment their new bodies by experiencing their love for one another. **

**I am a huge fan of the Banjo-Kazooie games. Please read the warning, and ENJOY!**

**Warning: This story does contain strong sexual content. It you are not a fan of that kind of stuff, then please do not read this story! Thank you! **

**--**

**The Miracle Potion: Part 1**

-

The days seemed less cloudy than usual. It has been only five weeks since the evil witch, Gruntilda, and her two meddling sisters were destroyed, thanks to the heroic Banjo and Kazooie. Now, the lands of Spiral Mountain, Jinjo Village, and the Isle'o'Hags were finally beginning to rest easily.

Many of the lands' villagers were continuing their lives peacefully, not even daring to bring up Gruntilda or her sisters as a topic for conversation.

Yes, things were finally looking up, and the lands had Banjo, the great honey bear, and Kazooie, the feisty crested breegul, to thank.

However, even though many have moved on with their lives, there were those few who continued life as they had, including Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba. Both continued conjuring spells, competing against each other for the greater victory. They'd even throw tournaments for entertainment across the land, using spells to turn talking trees into talking bricks, or they'd see who could make an innocent goldfish breath fresh air the longest. In most cases, Humba would beat Mumbo. Her spells did seem the most powerful. Mumbo would grieve in disproval, and demand re-challenges. And there were times that Mumbo's spells would gain victory over Humba's. Then, it'd be Humba's turn to pout.

Still, the two continued competing. But never did they realize the miracle that a potion could cause.

-

One cool evening, Humba sat pondering her next spell. Using the power of tiny creatures called glowbos, she has, in the past, transformed her two great allies, Banjo and Kazooie, into many things in order to get through many of Gruntilda's traps. They have helped them successfully. And they helped, according to Humba, a lot more than Mumbo's spells ever did. But all she did was transform them into miscellaneous, everyday items. Mumbo transformed Banjo and Kazooie into animals, from a tiny termite to a buzzing bee. Humba wanted to make a spell to do so, but a bigger, better animal!

What could beat a buzzing bee? What could beat a wheezy walrus or a snapping crocodile?

Humba knew she'd find the answer!

Now, as she mixes red with blue, green with orange, she continues her everlasting experiments in order to beat Mumbo Jumbo at his own type of spell usage.

"What Humba need do now?" Humba asks herself. She stares down in a bowl, filled to the brim with purple goop. "No good. Humba not do it right. If Humba not find the answer, Mumbo will beat her in another game. No! Must not give up. Humba will beat Mumbo!" And Humba flips through pages of her books, pouring an inch of this or an ounce of that into many separate bowls. She tried many spells, from terrifying tiger to massive elephant. Tiger was to fierce, and elephant was to large!

"Giving up is no option," Humba smiles. "What good animal that not even Mumbo think of? Humba must think…" And as she thought, Humba took a glance at her small, tanned hand. Her four fingers tapped on the table as her thumb rested nicely. Staring at her hand, Humba began to have an idea of an animal she knew and understood very well. Something she was quite familiar with.

She knew!

"That it!" Humba acts quickly, mixing a blue powder with a pink powder. She shakes both powders into a fine yellow liquid, watching them mix to form black. Finally, her spell was complete. "This will beat Mumbo, definitely. Humba must place spell in pool, quickly!" And Humba does so, mixing the substance in with her pool.

All she needed now was a guinea pig to test her mixture.

Or, two guinea pigs, whom she knew very, very well.

"Must fetch bear and bird."

--

Meanwhile, far across the land, at Spiral Mountain, a very familiar crested breegul sat, bathing in the sun. She was Kazooie, Banjo's best friend. She finally has rid herself of that awful blue backpack. It's not that she didn't mind living in it. It's just really cramped in there!

But in honestly, Kazooie did love the backpack. It belonged to Banjo the honey bear. And Kazooie held a secret in her heart, one not even Banjo knew.

What is her secret?

Kazooie has a crush on that silly honey bear. She did not know how, not know why. All she knew was that she knew. She'd spend many of times with him. After all, they have lived in the same house for over two years. Ever since that day she got lost and broke her wing. Banjo had found her cradling underneath a gloomy coconut tree one rainy night. He had gone out to take out his trash, and just had this strong feeling in his gut that someone was in trouble. He had a great sniffing nose, and he had found Kazooie.

Carrying her to his house, he helped to mend her wing. He got help by Tooty, his little sister. Immediately, Kazooie knew Tooty was a good kid, and immediately Kazooie knew that Banjo would make an outstanding friend. Since that day, Kazooie has found a new home to live in, since before that time, she was a loner and had nowhere else to go.

Now, four long years have passed. She and Banjo have found many fun adventures. And the most biggest of all is when the awful witch, Gruntilda, kidnapped Tooty in order to become beautiful. Tooty was a very pretty bear, and since she's been kidnapped, she's become much more beautiful, turning the eyes of many male honey bears. Banjo, being the big brother he was, would step in to make sure his sister was safe from those eyeing bears. Kazooie always got a good laugh whenever Banjo would punch one right on the snout. Banjo has toughened up since battling Gruntilda, Kazooie noticed. Nicely, Kazooie knew many things about that great honey bear that no one else knew.

He was clever, as many would not think him to be. But Kazooie knew his intelligence. He had found her, after all, using his amazing snout. He also helps with cooking and cleaning.

Still, after all the two have been through, Kazooie never dared tell Banjo of her feelings. She knew he would not accept, for they were too different. He was a bear! She was a bird! A love could never form between them. Kazooie knew she had to accept her fate, a fate of being friends with the bear, and that was that.

"Bird?"

Her thoughts escaping her, Kazooie looks up in hopes Banjo had returned from his fishing trip with Mumbo Jumbo. But instead, she found Humba Wumba looking down on her. Since Humba was female, Kazooie had no fun nicknames for the spell user. "Hi. What brings you to Spiral Mountain?"

"Humba has new spell, hoping you would give it a try."

"Another one?" Kazooie groans. "When are you and Hut Boy going to stop the madness?"

"But Humba got good this time," Humba smiles. "Humba come up with major concoction not even Mumbo could do."

Kazooie hated to admit, but she was curious. She stands to her stick-skinny feet, folding her wings behind her. "Really? What's the spell do?"

"It big," Humba stands proudly, curling a piece of black hair around her finger. "It turn bird and her bear friend into greatest creatures in world!"

"Greatest creatures in the world, eh?" Kazooie gives off a cute chirping giggle. "And what creatures are those?"

"Bird find out, but first must retrieve bear. Meet Humba at her hut back in Jinjo Village."

"Sounds like fun," Kazooie nods. "Alright, fine. I'll get Banjo and we'll come see you."

Humba says her thanks before turning and walking back through the cave leading into Jinjo Village. Meanwhile, Kazooie spots a familiar brown fuzz in the distance, making its way towards her. She knew it was Banjo. He came up the road, carrying a tiny cooler and fishing pole. Upon his head sat a tan fishing hat with a hole in it. Kazooie waves at him with her wing, and he waves back as he jogs up the road.

"Hiya Kazooie," Banjo sets down his cooler and fishing pole. "Today the fish were really biting. I caught four big ones! Sadly, Mumbo only got one. But it was funny, you should've seen what he did. He took out his wand, ready to zap the fish, but he got wet and accidentally electrocuted his self! Jam Jars and I never got a better laugh! You should've come with…"

"That's okay, Banjo," smiles Kazooie. "You know I ain't into fishing."

"Yeah, I know." Banjo opens the cooler. "Well, looks like its fish for dinner."

"I guess so." Kazooie fidgets her wings. Banjo looks at her with worry. He knew something was wrong, cause anytime Kazooie fidgeted her wings, something was on her mind.

"What's wrong, Kazooie?"

"Oh! Uh…" Many of times Kazooie has lied to Banjo. Mainly when she fidgets, it is her pondering her crush on the honey bear. And every time she'd lie, saying the weather was putting her down or something had irritated her, or even that she forgot to do a chore. This time, Humba's words bothered her, but this time, she knew she could not lie to Banjo. "Well, Humba just left after you came back. She said she has a knew spell she wants to try on us, and I told her we'd go right over as soon as I got a hold of you."

"Another one, huh?" Banjo sighs, giving off a stretch. "What do you think it'll be this time?"

"Don't know," Kazooie shrugs. "But Humba said its huge! She said she's gonna transform us into creatures not even Mumbo would have thought of."

"Ooh! Sounds like fun." Banjo looks at the fish he caught. He smiles. "Well, we have a while before dinner. Do you want to go and see what she has in store for us?"

Kazooie cackles, a laugh Banjo has grown fond of. "Sure! I could always go for a next adventure."

And so, after Kazooie hops into Banjo's backpack, the two make their way for Humba Wumba's hut, now located in Jinjo Village.

--

Greeted by the Jinjos, Banjo and Kazooie wave before entering Humba's hut. She lifts her head from the book she was reading, and the moment she knows who her guests were, she smiled triumphantly. "Bear and bird! Please come in!"

"Good evening, Humba Wumba." Banjo greets as Kazooie gets out of his backpack. "How are you today?"

"Humba great, make new spell for bear and bird to try." Humba Wumba stands to her feet. The scents of potions and brews, and the enchantment of her pool filled Banjo's and Kazooie's nostrils to the brim.

Banjo pulls a shiny pink creature from his backpack. He holds it out for Humba to see. "We've got a glowbo."

Humba stares at the glowbo for a moment. Both Banjo and Kazooie were expecting her to say, "Good, throw creature in pool," but she did not.

"Glowbo not powerful enough," Humba said flatly. "Set aside!"

At that, both Banjo and Kazooie's jaws drop. A glowbo is not powerful enough? What exactly was this 'spell' Humba was about to do? But obeying, Banjo sets the glowbo free. He and Kazooie stand ready to jump into the pool, but Humba orders them to not! At least, not yet.

"For crying out loud!" Kazooie shouts! "Humba, why are we even here? We brought the glowbo, but you said, "No!" We are willing to jump into your pool, and you still say, "No!" What are we supposed to do?"

"For this spell," Humba begins, "Both bear and bird are to take turns. Bird go first, bear follows. But bear must wait outside."

Again, the friend's mouths drop. Kazooie turns to Banjo. He had turned to her too, both looking confused. Shrugging, Banjo obeys orders and goes to wait outside. Kazooie turns to Humba, glaring daggers. "Okay, Humba, this better be worth what you're making us do!"

"Believe Humba when she say it is, my bird friend." Humba goes to her drawer, and pulls a tiny something out of it. Kazooie took notice of a tiny glowing worm. "What in the name of dancing twinklies is that?"

"This," Humba began, "Is glow worm. It what will help with spell."

"Huh?" Kazooie giggles. "We bring you a glowbo, but you said it wasn't powerful enough! And now, you bring out this tiny little worm? Humba, are you feeling alright?"

"Humba is fine! Now listen to Humba!" Kazooie holds her ground, even if Humba's shouts had startled her. Cooling down, Humba continues. "Now, Humba has come up with spell to use on bear and bird separately, instead of forming the two together. Unlike termite, crocodile, pumpkin, or bee. Unlike dynamite, T-rex, snowball, or washing machine. Bird and her bear friend will be the same creature, but each with your own bodies."

Kazooie looks surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Humba serious," Humba nods, looking quite proud. She throws the little glow worm into the pool. It bursts into life. Smiling, Humba grabs one of her free dresses, a nice brown dress covered in beads, from a small chest. She sets it on a chair, and pulls out a small, tan towel. Finally, Humba Wumba says: "Spell ready. Bird hop in!"

Rather confused, Kazooie knew she could not rewind all that has happened thus far. She stares into the bubbling pool filled with purple, pink, and black. She did not understand the dress nor towel, but she still held a huge feeling of curiosity deep in her heart. She knew she wanted to jump!

And so she did!

A huge splash echoes the room. Kazooie goes under, suddenly feeling her body going through the change. Her feathers begin to fade, her beak and legs following as she underwent the transformation of a lifetime! Soon she comes up from the pool, dazed and confused by what had just occurred. She coughs, trying to flap but finds she cannot. Something is covering her eyes! Kazooie felt afraid, then, and began to shout Humba's name.

"Bird fine," Humba leans over pool, pushing aside red hairs. Kazooie is able to see. She looks up at Humba, who is holding out the towel. "You come out now, let bear have his turn. Wrap this around body. Okay?"

Kazooie reaches out for the towel, and finally she understands what she has become. She stares in awe as four visible peach fingers and one exposable thumb jingle in front of her. She quickly gets out of the pool, wrapping the towel around her nude, shivering body. She races for Humba's mirror, and takes a look.

She nearly falls over at what she saw.

There, staring back at her was a rather cute, yet lovely young human female. That was her! No longer having feathers, Kazooie saw bright red hair falling just to her shoulders. No longer having a beak, Kazooie saw a perfect peach nose resting underneath her two oval blue eyes. No longer having skinny, chicken legs, Kazooie saw perfectly nice peach, smooth legs with feet and all ten toes. Even more fascinated, Kazooie opens the towel to gaze upon her new naked form. She was greeted by a set of perfectly oval breasts. Though small, she took notice of her rather perky pink nipples. They even jiggled a bit as she moved her arms. And even further down was she intrigued by the smoothness hidden behind a small patch of red hair.

"What did you do to me?" Kazooie asks, sounding more shocked than mad.

"Humba turn bird into human," Humba smiles proudly. "Bird like?"

"Do I like…?" Kazooie pauses. Does she like this new look? It was rather interesting. "I -- I don't know."

Kazooie found herself being turned around. Humba throws the dress that had sat on her chair into Kazooie's arms. "No worrying. Go put this on in back. Bear must have his turn before spell wears away. Hurry!"

"Yeah," Kazooie takes the dress and makes her way into a small back room of Humba's teepee (how did that get there!)

Going outside, Humba calls in Banjo. He follows her back into the teepee. He looks around, seeing no signs of his feathered friend. Or -- his once feathered friend. "Where's Kazooie?"

"She okay. Bear no worry about his friend. Bear must jump into pool. Quickly!"

Shrugging, Banjo obeys orders. He hops in with a larger splash than Kazooie. He begins to feel strange as he watches his fur disappear. He feels his body growing taller -- he could feel his muscles getting larger. His snout began to disappear, as well as his paws. Soon, Banjo, too, comes shooting up from the pool. He quickly exit's the pool, not yet noticing the change.

Humba smiles. "Spell complete. Bear look in mirror now?"

Banjo steps over to the mirror. He nearly falls back by his own reflection. No longer was he a short, stubby honey bear. He now stood as a tall, lean human! He stares down. His shorts, a bit small, held tightly against whatever lie beneath. His blue backpack rested neatly behind him. No longer having fur, Banjo notices smooth, brown hairs on his head, wildly forming over his head. He also had a few tiny brown hairs on his now firm chest. His blue eyes were oval, and he no longer had paws, but hands and feet, covered with movable fingers, thumbs, and toes.

"Humba," Banjo turns to his Indian friend. "Humba, this is…"

"Is bear impressed with Humba's human spell?"

Banjo could only nod as Humba hands him a towel. He wipes himself dry, and is soon handed a brown shirt. He takes off his backpack, and puts on the shirt, following brown pants he has come up and over his blue shorts.

Without either Banjo or Humba noticing, Kazooie has immerged from the backroom. She now wore the dress Humba had offered her. It fit perfectly around her new human form. It made her look very lovely. But she could not help but stare over Banjo. His transform -- he was handsome! He was handsome as ever! She drooled at the very sight of him, watching him fit on the clothes Humba had to offer.

Slowly, Kazooie stepped out. "Banjo?"

Banjo looks up, hearing Kazooie's familiar voice. His eyes widen at the sight of her. He couldn't believe his eyes! She was human, too! "Kazooie? Is that really you?"

Smiling, Kazooie nods. She walks next to Banjo, still admiring his dashing new form. She had only hoped he notice her new style, as well. Well, he obviously noticed, but not in the way she had hoped. He grabs her hands, dancing the two of them in a circle. "Look at us! Look at us! Wow! This is so fun!"

As Kazooie is spun, Humba Wumba begins to laugh! She glances at her raccoon clock. The time read 3:48 PM. She knew she had to show off her spell's powers -- that day! "Humba has beat Mumbo this round! Come, human friends. Follow Humba to victory!"

While laughing, Banjo drags a frustrated Kazooie behind Humba as they leave the teepee.

--

"Many animals and friends of Spiral Mountain, Jinjo Village, and Isle'o'Hags. Humba must welcome you to the showing of Humba's greatest spell yet! Humba definitely beat that old shaman this round! Please take seats, and get ready for great show!"

All creatures pile in the grass. They sit in front of a big stage Humba has made appear with her magic. Behind the curtains stood anxious Banjo and Kazooie. They both couldn't wait to see Mumbo Jumbo's face when Humba announced them.

In the audience sat Bottles and family, including Jam Jars. Mumbo made his way through the crowed. He shouts, "What Humba doing?" as he gets on the stage.

Humba flicks her hair. She walks up to Mumbo and laughs in his face. "Humba got show to put on. Mumbo sit in audience. Humba has beat Mumbo this time."

"What? What Humba talk about? What Mumbo miss?"

"You soon see," laughs Humba. Mumbling, Mumbo goes into the crowd, taking a seat beside Bottles.

"Please quiet," Humba soon shouts. "And enjoy Humba's show!" She walks to the left of the stage before turning to face her eager audience again. She taps on her microphone, and shouts, "Allow Humba to introduce bear and bird like you never seen them before!"

And swiftly, both Banjo and Kazooie shoot out of the curtain, dressed in the nice clothes Humba had provided for them. They got many ooh's, aww's, gasps, and dropping jaws. Mumbo's jaw dropped the furthest as Humba yells, "Introducing human bear and bird!"

"That's right, we're human!" Kazooie shouts with a glee. She prances around stage, shaking and showing off her dazzling new look. "Check it! Uh huh!"

Banjo laughs by his friends expressions. "And we're separated too! How neat is that?"

Bottles covers his children's eyes, as his wife wipes her brow at the sight of Banjo's handsome form. Jam Jars can't stop drooling over Kazooie, and Mumbo felt that he could faint at any second. Meanwhile, the remaining animal friends and critters were watching in their own delight, applauding Humba for such a professional spell.

"Humba thank everyone," smiles Humba. She giggles. "Mumbo lose this time. Humba win!"

Mumbo jumps up. "Humba cheat!"

"Not cheat. Mumbo just jealous." Humba brushes back her hair, turning to Banjo and Kazooie. Both of them were still dancing around the stage. "But there is slight problem with spell."

Everyone falls silent. Banjo and Kazooie stop dancing. They turn to Humba, now showing signs of worry.

"Do not fret," Humba giggles. "Humba only now need to conjure potion that will change bear and bird back to bear and bird. You understand?"

"What?" Banjo gasps. "You mean we're stuck like this?"

"Not forever," Humba sighs. "Humba figure out potion to change bear and bird to human. Now, she simply make potion to change you back, but it may take time."

"And how long are we talking here?" Kazooie asks. She stands beside Banjo. She could smell his delicious new human scent. It fascinated her. "One hour? Two?"

"No," Humba taps her chin. "More like overnight."

"Overnight!" Both Banjo and Kazooie shout in a jinx. They turn to each other, and sigh.

"So since the show's over," Banjo smiles," I guess we head back home for the night. Hah, Kazooie?"

"Oh!" Kazooie stared into Banjo's eyes, him having no idea of her passion for him. Reddening, Kazooie nods.

Banjo turns to Humba. He smiles at her. "This was definitely a winner, Humba. Please have the antidote by tomorrow?"

"Humba promise," Humba said. "Humba work hard all night, and bring potion in morning."

Waving goodbye, Banjo heads back for Spiral Mountain, with a nervous Kazooie following him. Humba turns to Mumbo, her arms crossed. Mumbo growls, and turns his head away. "Mumbo not say it…"

-End of Part 1-

The good stuff is in part 2! Please read on, and leave reviews if you'd like. Thanks! Hope you are all enjoying it so far!


	2. Part 2

Banjo Kazooie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Banjo-Kazooie related, but the video game. (SO FUN!) And I do not make a profit off of the writing of this story. **

**Story Summary: An interesting, new spell of Humba Wumba's turns both Banjo and Kazooie into humans! While Humba tries to come up with a concoction to turn them back to normal, Banjo and Kazooie decide to experiment their new bodies by experiencing their love for one another. **

-

**The Miracle Potion: Part 2**

**-**

"What a fun day," Banjo said later that evening. He and Kazooie had returned home in their new human form. Banjo was busy with getting dinner ready, frying up some fish on his favorite red grill outdoors. Kazooie sat at a small patio table. She kept her eyes on her plate, feeling rather nervous. She was alone -- with Banjo! Sure, she's been alone with him before, but that was back when she was a bird and he was a bear. Now, since they were both human, Kazooie felt butterflies flapping in her stomach. "You know, Kazooie? Being turned into a human made me realize just how powerful our friends are getting. Maybe if Gruntilda ever comes back, we'll really be able to give her a good kick in the butt!"

"Yeah," Kazooie answers softly. She watches Banjo flip a fish, it sizzling brown. Her stomach growled in anticipation. But was she hungry for fish? Kazooie moves her eyes off the fish, and down -- down on Banjo's fine human bottom. It was pretty tight, and Kazooie could slightly make out the line of Banjo's favorite blue shorts from underneath those brown pants Humba had given him.

Soon, Banjo had a single fish placed on two sets of plates: one for him and one for Kazooie. He sets a plate in front of Kazooie and then takes a seat across from Kazooie. He dips some fresh berries onto his plate, and offers Kazooie some.

"Thank you, Banjo," Kazooie said. She begins to eat some berries as Banjo digs into his fish. "Mm…"

"Delicious!" Banjo cries. "Though, it's kind of hard eating this thing as a human. As a bear, I could eat the bones."

"I used my beak," Kazooie frowns. "It's hard picking up things."

"It's not too hard," smiles Banjo. "But be careful, the fish is…"

"Ouch!"

Immediately, Banjo got to his feet and attended to his friend. Kazooie had burned her finger on her fish, it hotter than she realized. Banjo takes her finger and he begins to examine it. Suddenly, Kazooie could feel her cheeks flourishing red. Banjo was so close -- his face just inches from hers, staring at her finger with concern. "It isn't bad. I'll get you an icepack." And as Banjo stands, entering the house, Kazooie swiftly moved her hands over her cheeks, covering them in frustration.

Why did she have to feel this way? Why for that bear?

Kazooie pondered her feelings. As a bird, they had not felt this strong. There were many of times when she'd watch Banjo back when he was a bear. She'd watch him climb trees for coconuts. She'd watch him play his Nintendo on his favorite blue chair. She'd watch him sleep -- late at night, snoring away! Goodness he snored loud, but she loved it. But now, as she and he were both species of an identical identity, she craved that silly Banjo even more!

"Oh," Kazooie rubs at her cheeks. "Why?"

"Why what?"

Jumping from her seat, Kazooie looks up into Banjo's concerned eyes. He held a small icepack in his hands. Finding herself blushing again, Kazooie shook her head madly. "N--nothing!"

"Hmm…" Banjo did not believe his friend. She has been acting weird all day! He was beginning to wonder if the spell was making her feel ill. He hands her the icepack. She thanks him, and he goes to sit and finish his dinner, letting her nervousness go, for now.

--

Later that evening, Banjo sat reading a book on his bed. (Yes, he reads!) And Kazooie, after doing the dishes, sat thinking about Banjo in the next room. She was pacing the room, biting at her nails (a hobby she began to pick up since the transformation.) It helped to relax her tension, but so far, she continued to wonder about her and Banjos' new human bodies.

Firstly, she thought of that evening. They were both home alone. Tooty had gone out with a new friend of hers. A cat named Hairball. Tooty had no idea of their transformations. She had been gone since that morning, and planned to stay at Hairball's for the night.

Secondly, Kazooie pondered the capabilities a human body could possibly do. And no, Kazooie was not pondering whether humans had the ability to climb trees, or swim in deep lakes. She pondered something more, which literally had her blushing red to match the hair on her head, which now was pulled into a pony-tail. Kazooie pondered the sexual organs. Yes, she knew of sex -- of sexual feelings. But she's never dared do anything. She was a breegul, after all, and never really thought of sex before. But since human, watching Banjo has made her feel very moist and hot 'down there.'

Thirdly, Kazooie wished to experience 'it.' She wanted to experience sex. And she wanted to do so with Banjo. But her problem was how to convince him. She certainly knew he had no feelings for her. He loved her, of course, but as a friend only. Should she pretend to be in distress? Should she tell him how she feels? Should she seduce him? They all seemed hot in Kazooie's mind, but she knew of which she wanted to do.

"I have to," Kazooie whispers. She comes to a stand, and turns to her and Banjo's room. Usually, Kazooie slept in the backpack. "I need him."

Ever so slowly, Kazooie made her way to the door. She almost floated, the nerves and fear shined right through her skin. She had Goosebumps running along her arms. But she did not want to turn back. Approaching the door, Kazooie sets a hand on the door handle, and ever gently, she opens it.

The door gives off a soft creek as Kazooie opens it halfway. She spots Banjo. He was reading a fantasy, but his head lifted the moment he heard the door opening. He smiles at Kazooie. The smile made Kazooie feel as if she'd melt in place.

"Hiya Kazooie," Banjo greets. He acts friendly, but Banjo saw that his friend looked distressed. He closes his book, setting it on the floor to the left. He stands to his feet and steps in front of Kazooie. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" Kazooie stutters. "B--Banjo, I was w--wondering if I…" Kazooie takes a deep breath. She knew she could do this. She had to be brave! She has always been brave. Others would make fun of her for her bashing attitude, and her name-calling. She was tough around everyone, but Banjo. "I was wondering if--if I could see something…"

Confused, Banjo blinks before nodding. "Um, okay sure. What is it that you want to see?"

Suddenly feeling more confident than she has been, Kazooie lifts her right hand, and gently pats at whatever lie underneath Banjo's pants. Banjo gasps at the sudden feeling, and grabs Kazooie's arm with his own. "Whoa! Kazooie, what are you…?"

"Please Banjo! Please just trust me? Okay?"

Banjo could see an urge in Kazooie's eyes. They were sparkling bright as ever, and before he knew it, he was shuttering at her sight. Slowly, he nods, suddenly becoming excited by Kazooie's intrusion. She nods him a thanks, and explores his downstairs further. Soon, she began to feel a small bulge, a lump shows from beneath Banjo's pants. Kazooie smiles victoriously.

This was what she has wanted.

And Banjo is letting her!

Perfect!

Continuing to be rubbed by Kazooie's naughty little hand, Banjo could feel his chest and muscles tighten. He began to sweat at her touch, and he took a glance at the small bulge. "K--Kazooie, what are you doing to me?"

"Does it feel nice?" asks Kazooie. Banjo replies with a nod. This makes Kazooie very, very happy. "Banjo, I would love to take this a step further. I w--would love to see what's hiding underneath your clothes. Please? A--and if you let me, I'll gladly show you what I'm hiding under mine."

Banjo gasps. "Kazooie, what has gotten into you?"

"All I know is that I need this, Banjo!" Kazooie cries. She gives him a pleading stare, one nearly irresistible, especially to Banjo. "Please?"

Unsure of how to react, Banjo begins to think. Has this been the reason Kazooie has acted so strange? Has she been thinking these thoughts all day long? Banjo could not describe that mysterious, urging desire in his best friend's eyes. But at that moment in time, Kazooie looked wonderfully beautiful. She looked irresistible. Banjo gives in. "Okay…"

"Thank you," smiles Kazooie. Slowly, she helps Banjo out of his shirt. She then moves to his pants, pushing them down his legs. She touches his legs. They had tiny brown hairs covering them, but the hairs were hardly visible. Still, they tickled her fingers. She smiles, holding back a giggle as she moves her hands closer to his blue shorts. The fabric felt nice as her fingers rubbed over Banjo's shorts. She has only touched them once before, and that was accidental. She had a fight with Tooty, and dirty laundry was thrown here and there.

Finally, Kazooie's hands reach the edge. She places her fingers into the shorts, and slowly pulls them down. She nearly shrieks in excitement as Banjo's bulge pops out, revealing a fine, hardened stem falling from between dark brown hairs. The sight had hearts floating in Kazooie's eyes. Never has she seen anything so -- so interesting before. It didn't seem too attractive, but it was turning her on!

"Wow, Banjo," Kazooie cackles. She throws his shorts aside, and brushes her hands along his butt-cheeks, examining that great thick stem hungrily. "It's so--so--mesmerizing."

"Um--thank you," Banjo spoke, yet his voice was weary. He was already panting heavily, enjoying this new sensational feeling sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Banjo's thick stem longed for attention. Kazooie knew it was her duty to give it some. Gently, she places her hand over the stem. She begins to stroke it, listening to Banjo's soft oncoming moans. Smiling, Kazooie begins to notice a tiny white droplet immerging from the dark tip. It looked so delicious. She knew she had to give it a taste. Sticking out her tongue, Kazooie slides her pink tongue over Banjo's aching tip. She causes him to grunt, his head shooting back from the new sudden pleasure.

"Holy cow," Banjo cries. "Kazooie! What…? Ah!" And before he knew it, Banjo stares in awe as Kazooie wraps his hard-on over the entrance of her mouth, shoving it in willingly. A moan escapes Kazooie's lips. She gently sucks, loving the feeling of Banjo's body shivering at her touch. And as she does this, her own body begins to ache, and shortly she could feel moisture between her legs -- again. Curious, Kazooie places her unused hand down below and under her dress. She reaches up, feeling a wetness between the soft lips of her womanhood. She was completely wet, and the sudden touch causes her to moan, which sends a vibration over Banjo's hardened self. He groans too. "K--Kazooie, this is--is so…Ah!"

And Banjo releases, suddenly feeling a blush run over his cheeks. He looks down, and to his surprise, he watches as Kazooie sucks in and swallows every drop of his sweetness. "Wow…"

Finishing sucking Banjo, Kazooie stands to her feet. She smiles at Banjo as she slowly begins to move her hands over her dress, feeling herself up and down. "Do you want to see what I'm hiding now?"

"Kazooie," Banjo gulps. "I -- I don't know if…"

"Please Banjo," Kazooie whimpers. She moans as she brushes past her small, soft breasts, her nipples beginning to show from behind the soft cloth of the dress. "I really need this. And I know you want it."

Banjo's eyes widen. "Kazooie."

Giggling, Kazooie reaches for the straps of her dress, slowly inching them down her shoulders. Only seconds later does she pull the dress halfway off, revealing her lovely breasts. She smiles at Banjo's reaction. He draws a bit closer, almost entranced by the two identical mounts, each equipped with their own large, perky pink nipple.

"They're so cute," Banjo said. Surely, it was a compliment.

"Will you touch them?" Kazooie coos. "For me?"

Banjo nods. He makes his way towards Kazooie, and soon presses his hands on Kazooie's breasts. He jiggles them professionally, moving his hands as if he's done so many times before. However, this was his first time. And Kazooie was loving the attention. She gasps, feeling hot moisture on her left nipple. She looks down to see Banjo's tongue flicking and playing with her nipple greedily, giving it a saliva treatment. The feeling was beyond erotic, and Kazooie could not help moaning from the attention her nipple received. Soon after, Banjo gave the same treatment to Kazooie's right nipple, it being left out.

"Oh Banjo," sighs Kazooie. "Mm."

Banjo continues to inspect Kazooie's upper body. Soon, when he finishes licking her nipples, he continues to gently rub them as he moves down towards Kazooie's belly-button, licking around and finally licking over it. He pauses, making Kazooie stare at him with wonder. Why had he stopped? She receives an answer when Banjo suddenly asks, "What's that wonderful scent?"

Blushing, Kazooie lifts Banjo to her eye level. She smiles at him, flirting with her eyes. "Would you like to find out?"

Of course Banjo did! He nods, looking anxious. The smell he had enter his nostrils caused him to re-harden, and he didn't even know or understand why.

Rather anxious, herself, Kazooie takes Banjo's hand and leads him towards the bed. The bed was a lot smaller, since Banjo was a small honey bear. Not human sized, their legs fall off the end, but Kazooie knew it'd be more fun that way! She stops at the bed's edge, staring over Banjo dreamily. He could see her eyes sparkling, and he watched with excitement as Kazooie slowly removed the rest of her dress, leaving the both of them completely nude.

Banjo found the soft flatness between Kazooie's legs fascinating. It was covered in curly red hairs, so he was unsure of what he was supposed to be looking at. He soon got his answer.

Kazooie gently sits at the edge of the bed. She lies down, and spreads her legs wide for Banjo to see. The moment she does so, she begins to feel lustful at Banjo's widening eyes and hardening stem. "Is this what you were smelling?"

"Uh…" answers Banjo. His sudden goofiness makes the scene more enjoyable for Kazooie. Hey, he seemed very happy with what he saw.

"Please Banjo," Kazooie mumbles. "Will you -- please lick me?"

Yes, Banjo wanted to. The aroma floating from between Kazooie's legs smelt delicious. Getting on his knees, Banjo puts his nose up to it, and sniffs. "Oh…" Taking his fingers, he softly touches the greatness, feeling as a great amount of stickiness came onto his fingers. He takes his hand away, and puts his fingers in his mouth, tasting the desirable new treat.

Ecstatic! Banjo knew he craved more.

With his hands, he spreads the soft, warm lips, giving him a better view of his first encounter with the beauty of a female. He had expected his first time to be with another bear, of course, but Kazooie was turning him on so bad! He wanted to taste her all over! Sticking out his tongue, Banjo took one long lick, starting from a tiny hole he knew as her butt hole. He did not know the other hole's name, but licking over it caused his great friend to shriek his name in pleasure. When his tongue reaches a tiny oval (the clitoris), he gets an even louder shriek as Kazooie's smile widens.

So sensitive…

He continues to please her, licking and slurping at the delicious substance. Kazooie could feel her heart beginning to beat faster. She began to sweat, and oh, was Banjo's hot tongue ever so good! He pleased her perfectly, his tongue slipping over her most sensitive of spots repeatedly.

And as he licked her, Banjo noticed that the sticky substance immerged from that hole with no name. Curious, Banjo found his tongue tracing over, and finally entering that hole. Kazooie bucks her legs. Her lower body leans further over Banjo's tongue.

Jackpot!

Removing his tongue, Banjo sighs heavily. "You're so sensitive, Kazooie. Especially right here…" Banjo touches at the hole with his finger. He suddenly gets a wild idea, and slowly he plunges a finger into the darkness of that hole.

"Oh," Kazooie yelps!

Banjo stops, keeping his finger halfway up the lovely hole. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"S--sorry," weaves Kazooie. "You s--startled me, is all. Please continue, but go slow. Okay?"

Nodding, Banjo slowly continues to stick his finger into Kazooie. Her inner walls clamped around Banjo's finger, supporting it with care. Banjo rises an eyebrow, curious as to how Kazooie's body reacts to his touch. Gently, he pulls his finger out, gaining a sensual sigh escaping Kazooie's lips. Smiling, Banjo pushes his finger back in and out, getting a similar reaction from Kazooie.

"Oh, Banjo…" Kazooie smiles. "Please -- please put it in me…"

"Huh?" It takes him a moment, but when he notices Kazooie eyeing his hard-on, he stands to his feet, eyeing Kazooie worriedly. "Kazooie, are you sure? I -- I mean, well, Humba is going to turn us back to our regular selves tomorrow…"

Kazooie waits for Banjo to pause. Obviously, he was nervous. She was, too. But she craved for that silly bear, and she knew that deep, deep down, he wanted her, as well. Smiling, Kazooie begins to rub herself, watching Banjo's shocked reaction. She uses her free hand to rub at her perky left nipple. She gives off a soft moan before whispering, "So?"

"So?" Banjo gasps. "Kazooie! We can't do…Ah…" Unable to finish his sentence, Banjo arches at the feel of Kazooie's small, left foot rubbing at the tip of his hard member. "In the name of Jiggywiggy!"

"Banjo," Kazooie sighs. "I don't care whether Humba can change us back or not. All I care about is this moment, right here, right now. And all I know is that I really want you! I need you Banjo. I want to feel you deep inside of, pounding me with everything you've got! Banjo I -- I want you to make love to me! Please!"

Banjo stood, taking in every last one of Kazooie's words. "Kazooie…"

"So, my great friend," smiles Kazooie, "Will you give me your everything?"

Banjo knew he could not say no. He soon smiles softly, and takes his position between Kazooie's legs. Kazooie sighs a thank you, relaxing her entire body as she prepared for what was to come. Eyeing Kazooie's lovely wet entrance, Banjo takes his stiff stem and rubs it down those juicy lips, thinking of the best way to enter into his dearest friend without hurting her too bad.

"Don't worry about me, Banjo," Kazooie smiles. "Just do like you did with your finger. Go slow, nice, and steady. You know me. I'm a brave girl! I can take a bit of pain."

"I really don't want to hurt you, Kazooie."

"I know," Kazooie giggles. "But if you don't enter me now, I'll become less wet, and it'll be harder to slide it in."

"Ah," Banjo nods. But the sweat on his skin showed his nervousness, and he inched his stem closer and closer, finally touching the tip with Kazooie's awaiting entrance. Gulping, Banjo slowly enters. He lets out a long overdue moan, watching Kazooie give out her own gasp of pleasure. He eases in, keeping his eyes on his friend. If she yelled even once, he promised to remove himself from her. But she kept any signs of feeling pain to herself. Gently, Banjo asks, "Ready?" Kazooie's eyes move over him, and he sees a tiny tear in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm ready Banjo," Kazooie said. "Please continue, but go slow."

And so he began.

Gentle as a leaf blowing in the wind, Banjo began to rock back and forth into Kazooie. He did his best not to go too fast, even though the new sensation was incredibly amazing! Kazooie's deep, hot walls had entwined around his stem, just like they had for his finger. The feeling was nearly indescribable, and Banjo could not believe how much pleasure he was getting out of this. He felt bad for Kazooie, watching as a tear slips from her eyes, but she stayed brave, fighting the slight pain she felt.

Surprisingly, the pain was not too terrible, Kazooie had feared it would be, but only moments later did the pain mix with pleasure. And pretty soon, Kazooie no longer felt the pain. She begins to moan with each of Banjo's soft, erotic thrusts. He moved so perfect for her. He was so soft and caring.

Only a moment later did Banjo quicken his pace. Both friends were gasping from the thrill, Kazooie more than Banjo. She began to groan his name, which only made him hornier.

"Oh Banjo," shouts Kazooie. "Right there! Oh… So good…"

Growing weary, Banjo pauses just for a brief second. He pulls Kazooie closer, making her gasp by the sudden thrust. Banjo leans to her level, him at eye-level with her as he continues thrusting in and out of her. Kazooie, continuing to moan in an ecstasy of pleasure, wraps her arms around Banjo's neck, pulling him close. She gives off a large gasp as Banjo's mischievous tongue wraps itself over Kazooie's right nipple, sucking it sweetly.

"Mm," Kazooie sighs. And suddenly, a large aching shimmies over her entire body. Banjo was pounding her faster, not even coming close to finishing with her, but Kazooie could feel her first orgasm drawing nearer. She tries to hold it, waiting for Banjo to come with her, but being new to all that's happening, she lost control.

She orgasms, Kazooie's scream of surprise following. Banjo, not taking notice that his friend has had her first orgasm, continues to plunge her, filling her body with even more ecstasy and lust.

"Oh--oh!" Kazooie moans, "Oh!"

Banjo joins her moans, making his own gasps of pleasure.

"Banjo wait!" Kazooie suddenly shouts. Banjo stops, suddenly lost by Kazooie's sudden outburst. She has him pull out of her, and he watches as she turns around, resting on her hands and knees. "Let's try it this way, too."

Without hesitation, Banjo re-enters Kazooie, and loves her in a brand new position.

What has only been minutes seemed like forever as Banjo grew closer and closer to his first orgasm. Kazooie held the bed's sheets tightly, having her second orgasm already. She felt extremely naughty, yet extremely good! Most important of all, she was happy!

"Kazooie," Banjo pants, "I -- I think I'm going to…"

"Do it Banjo!" Kazooie cries. "Do it!"

"I--inside?" Banjo asks, startled. "But -- but Kazooie what if you…"

"It doesn't matter, does it Banjo? Humba will turn us back. You'll be a bear and I'll be a bird!"

"K--Kazooie…"

"Just do it Banjo!" Kazooie orders. "Please come inside of me! Please!"

And with a final shout, both Banjo and Kazooie scream in a jinx as Banjo fills Kazooie with his seed. Finished, Banjo pulls out of Kazooie and falls tiredly to the floor, his knees shaking widely. Kazooie collapses onto the bed. She lie there with the brightest of all smiles, not even caring that she was slightly drooling.

Closing her eyes, Kazooie releases a final sigh. "Thank you, Banjo."

Getting to his feet, Banjo moves over to Kazooie. Taking her in his arms, he pushes her to wear he was sitting on the bed, and she was lying out over the bed, the back of her head resting neatly on Banjo's chest.

"Kazooie, can I ask you something?" Banjo speaks.

"Hmm," Kazooie yawns. "Sure. What?"

"Have you…" Banjo pauses for a brief second before continuing. "Have you -- been thinking of doing that with me for a long time?"

Kazooie is unsure if she should answer. But they had just finished something she's always dreamed of. "Y--yes. I -- I've been meaning to tell you for some time now, but -- but I -- I love you Banjo."

Hearing Banjo laugh, Kazooie twitches her nose. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," Banjo sighs. "You know, I've had this strong feeling that I knew you did. I just never said anything."

That not being the answer she was hoping for, Kazooie frowns. After a moment of silence, Kazooie could feel Banjo pulling her closer to him. "Kazooie?"

Resisting the urge to cry, Kazooie softly asks, "Yeah?"

A soft breath heats up Kazooie's cheek. She turns, and her eyes widen as Banjo's lips fell onto her own. He kisses her, only for a moment, before breaking away. Kazooie stares, befuddled by Banjo's behavior. He smiles at her, and he pokes her nose. "I love you, too."

At that moment, Kazooie's heart grew ten times happier. Giving off that cackle Banjo loved, Kazooie snuggles close to his chest. Kazooie felt fully complete. She had everything she had wished for: Banjo's love.

Both Banjo and Kazooie got to experience true love. But they both knew that that night never would have happened, if it hadn't been for Humba and Mumbo's thoughtful acts of trying to impress the world with their sinister spells.

Indeed, thanks to the greatness of a single miracle potion, Kazooie found her courage, got sex, and received Banjo's love in return all in one wonderfully amazing night.

--

Early that next morning, Humba made her way towards Banjo and Kazooie's home. A whimpering Mumbo followed behind her.

"Mumbo still not say it," Mumbo growls. He only follows Humba because Humba has conjured up the cure for her miracle potion.

"Humba beat Mumbo," Humba laughs. Banjo and Kazooie's house falls into view. Humba knocks on the door, but there is no answer. "Hmm, bear and bird not home?"

"They asleep still," Mumbo nods. "Let's go to window."

Going to the window, Humba and Mumbo peak in. What they see astonishes them. There, Banjo and Kazooie lie snuggled together on the floor. With their clothes thrown here and there, they lie sleeping with a mere sheet covering their bodies. Both had smiles on their faces, dreaming wonderful dreams.

Scratching his head, Mumbo turns to Humba, and says:

"Okay, Humba win this round. But next time Mumbo beat Humba!"

-End-

And that's that! Short, simple, and sweet. I hope all of you Banjo/Kazooie fans out there enjoyed reading this! I had a great time writing it, and couldn't help but laugh at my silly ending. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
